Nekoyasha
by Shiaru Ishtar
Summary: "Nekoyasha is a parody of Inuyasha where everything is backwards."


Nekoyasha 1st chapter Despairing Heart.

Running away from it all, the village is being burned by a searing fire I caused as I stole the unholy treasure of Nokihs. With this cube my power would be finally completed and I can become a full fledge angel. But first I have to elude the insane demonic priest that is on my tail, to think that a half angel like me is to be followed by one like him.

"Nekoyasha!" I turn as I hear my name and this priest throws a demonic spear. It pierces my heart and impales me to an ancient demon tree. My eyes slowly close and darkness embraces me.

"Brother! are you alright? That angel has set the village on fire!" The Demon priest turns around. He smiles a bit, he now hold the unholy cube on his right hand, his left hand hold a wound on his blood bathes his robes a dark crimson color.

"Edeak, you must drown my body and this unholy treasure in the lake of eternal tears, it must not fall into the hands of angels." The young Edeak took that task, as soon as the blazing fire of the village had been put out the villagers took the body of the priest and drown it on the lake as requested, the unholy cube was now forever lost to the angels that roamed the lands. Edeak took on the job of demon priest of the village, no holy man or angel dared visit the area thereafter.

Many years have passed since the incident and now the young Kamego Guhirashi is the direct descendant of Yokik the demon priest from back in feudal japan. He is a normal boy who goes to college and helps her grandmother take care of the demonic shrine of the town. There is a legend that a long time ago on the demon tree that is now part of the garden of the shrine an angel was trapped.

He often dismisses this whole thing as ancient folklore but little did he know things where about to change. In the morning as he was getting ready to go to college his little sister was playing around the garden looking for their dog. "Tosa, what are you doing? You know grandma said not to play around here." "

"I know, brother, but I'm looking for Yubo and I can't find her..." Kamego rolled his eyes at this.

"That damn dog is going to be the death of me. Where did you see her last?" Tosa took a moment to remember. "Um, I think she was playing by the old well." Kamego headed for the well behind their house.

"Tosa go ahead to school, you got stuff to do. I'll get Yubo, OK?" Tosa nodded then left with a quick step. She hated the old well. It was plain creepy, and it always sounded as if something was trapped in there. Good thing that Kamego would take care of Yubo. He was strong and could do anything. Tosa did as her brother instructed and left without saying any more.

Kamego entered the small shack that housed the old well, the dust filled his nose. "Ugh, this place needs to be cleaned." The spirit of an ancient angel felt a tug of power, Could it be? It's so inviting, it HAS to be! "Yubo! Where are you!" Just in that moment Yubo jumped from behind the well and left running out of the shack. Kamego fell inside the well, but something strange happened. The wall spiraled and a weird color surrounded them. Kamego kept on falling as if the well had no bottom, then when he was about to panic a voice came. "It is! The cube! You have it! Give it, I must take it for myself!" A snake angel coiled around Kamego its bare human half had a strong chest of a man with long silver hair. One of his hands was pressed against Kamego's own chest.

Kamego pushed with his hands, and suddenly a blue light sent the angel flying and Kamego against a wall of the well. His insane journey had ended, but just what had happened? Kamego looked around for a way to leave the well and several vines had grown on it. Moonlight could be seen as well, a strange occurrence since the well was inside a dark shack.

Once he had climbed out of the well, Kamego was surprised a lush forest surrounding the place where the shrine used to be, and his house was nowhere to be seen. Just where in the world was he? The ancient demon tree could be seen in the distance. If he ran to it his house would be easy to spot.

And so he ran until he reached the great ancient demon tree, and there a beautiful girl stood, vines and roots embraced her. She was so beautiful that Kamego s heart skipped a beat.

_She's... So pretty..._ He slowly moved closer to the girl's body. The deep lapis lazuli kimono that she wore matched her looks perfectly. As he approached her, a spear of some kind embedded in her chest cracked.

There was no blood, and with a peaceful face as the one she had, Kamego could only believe it to be a statue of some kind. But she was warm to the touch, and had these fascinating ears on top of her long flowing blond hair. They looked like cat ears, Kamego could not resist playing with them.

Many villagers had gathered around him and were pointing spears at him.

"Hey! You get down from there!" Kamego had no choice but to do this. He was rounded up and then brought to a nearby village to be questioned. The strangest thing was that everyone was wearing rags, while he wore his sleek school uniform. Everyone had not stopped looking at him strangely since they spotted him near the girl's body.

Then some kind of demonic priest approached him. He wore a silver eye patch on his left eye and his hair was gray with age. His face seemed burdened by time and worries. This ancient human threw some kind of salts on top of Kamego and said some words he could not understand.

"What are you doing! Said Kamego in protest. The old demonic priest had a good look with his only good eye. To him this strange boy appeared most like his dead brother... But that was impossible. He was drowned nearly 50 years prior.

"Take him to my hut!" The old man commanded. Kamego was released of his restraints at this command. "I'm sorry for the harsh treatment," he explained, "but many wars have washed over our lands and we must be cautious of strangers." Kamego understood the old man, and he took the serving of rice that was offered to him.

Outside the village a large slithering shadow approached with much speed.

_I must have it, I will have it! I can taste it!_ The long body of a gigantic snake ravaged many houses and plowing fields, sending sand and dirt high in the air as if explosion had erupted. The frantic call of distress from a warning bell alerted the old priest and Kamego to the danger. They rushed out of the small hut to see what was going on. It was the snake angel that had first attacked Kamego! The creature was in a frenzy demanding the Unholy Cube.

"We must throw him into the well that is inside the Nekoyasha forest!" The priest told the villagers. The other villagers nodded in acknowledgment.

Kamego realized that this was the same well that he had somehow used to get to this time era, for this surely was not the Japan he knew. He looked at the forest in the distance and saw a light glow on it.

_The beast will follow me, so I'll run toward those lights!_ And so he did, taking a full out sprint towards the forest of Nekoyasha.

The old demonic priest was surprised. How could and ordinary boy see the holy lights coming from the forest? But there was no time to think. He took a horse and several of the villagers followed as they would try and slay this invading angel.

Kamego ran as fast as he could, and the snake angel was quick in pursuit. As he kept moving towards the forest one thing kept creeping on his mind-that he would die. It became an unbearable idea, to the point where he just screamed out for help.

Back in the ancient demon tree Nekoyasha awoke. "Yokik! You that murdered me, I will have you for dinner!" Nekoyasha tried to remove the damaged spear but it pulsated with a purple aura. She could not touch it.

The snake angel rushed at Kamego but missed his target. Kamego flew a bit into the forest falling short of the tree that held Nekoyasha prisoner.

"S'up Yokik? Why're you wasting time on a pathetic snake monster?" Kamego was confused. Did this girl just speak? How was that possible? "Kill him in one strike just like you killed me. Come on, that thing is so WEAK!", she said for good measure.

"Who is this Yokik you keep talking about!" Kamego replied angrily. But at that moment the snake monster appeared again. Kamego looked in horror. _Oh no... It's got me now!_ However, the villagers arrived in time and secured it by throwing chains and anchoring it down.

"Hey listen you obnoxious girl my name is Kamego, Ka-me-go!" He yelled, on realizing his apparent safety. At that moment, that snake monster tried pulling Kamego away from Nekoyasha. Kamego held tight on the robes of Nekoyasha in fear. The old priest from before got there just as this was happening and his face showed an ancient fear.

Nekoyasha had awakened and this was worse than any snake monster. But just as he pondered on this the snake monster bit on the back of Kamego revealing the Unholy Cube. It fell out of him, and into the creature's mouth. It pulsated with an odd glow, and began increasing in size.

Nekoyasha smirked as this was happening, and turned his attention once again to the college student. "Hey boy. Let me down from here and I'll kill that pest for you." Kamego saw no other choice so he went and removed the piece of spear. What happened afterwards was a blur. Nekoyasha reduced the snake monster to pieces. She was so strong that it stood not a chance even with the consumed Unholy Cube.


End file.
